Seven Songs Of Sin
by Shmendrick
Summary: Seven cats tell thier darkest sins but they are not always the cats you would expect. Poems.
1. Gluttony

I'm the last cat you would expect to have this sin of mine

But my sin is there, my craving for my demon

A cycle I don't have the strength to break

A cage of my own making

I long to escape but I can't ask for help

I am one of the thinnest cats in the Junk yard

However I eat the most

I am not content till I have eaten till I feel sick

Sick at myself for being so weak

I will be strong I promise myself

I will eat normally I promise myself

I eat the same the next day then force myself to dance

I can let no-one know about my feelings

I will be thin and beautiful

I will be the best dancer in the Junk yard

I will be my mother's perfect child

I cannot fail those who believe in me

Plato will not leave me if I am thin

Jemima will still want to be friends if I am thin

Tugger will still flirt with me if I am thin

Misto will still shw me his magic tricks if I am thin

I cannot do it I cannot be thin

My demons are too strong for me

I can not defeat them now

I am drowning in this sea

I am only worth anything if I can dance

I can only dance if I am thin

I must be thin therefore I must control this sin

I will not give in

I will be the queen my mother can be proud of

The queen who can turn every tom's head

She is looking down on me from The Heaviside Layer

She is ashamed of my weakness

I am perfect I have no flaws

I will defeat this one for I can be perfect

I must be perfect for my mother

For my my mate, for my friends

I cannot allow myself food

I will be strong I can resist

I will not eat

I will be my mother's daughter

I am Victoria

I am Gluttony


	2. Lust

The queens dance just beyond my reach

I try to catch them but they whirl away

Laughing at my pitiful attempts

Their faces spin past

A whirl of colour in a darkening world

Each blurring into the next

Until there is one queen stood before me

She steps towards me long legs enticing

Fur soft, eyes glowing chocolate brown

A smile playing round the corners of ruby red lips

As she walks towards me hips swaying she slowly changes

Luxuriant brown fur covers a slender body

A graceful paw extends slightly towards me

Beckoning me to come and join the dance

Stepping forward she changes again

Black darker than darkest night

Gold brighter than a 24 carat ring

Eyes as green as the emerald Mungojerrie stole last week

Getting closer she changes again

Dark red markings on a black coat

A suprisingly vulnerable smile

She meets my eyes with a stare to beat Macavity's

Before I can take a good look she changes once more

Buttercream and milk swirl before my eyes

A laugh reaches my ears echoing as it dies away

The queen spins one more time lost in her dance

She too transforms

Pale brown fur a comment ready on dark lips

The queen freezes as she sees me

Turns away to run ignoring my plea to stay

She spins back as a new queen

Dancing a dance of devotion to her mistress the moon

Innocent eyes open wide in admiration of ethereal beauty

Voice raised in a song untainted by cynicism

Again she changes before my bewildered eyes

White pearls on orange fur

A backflip a cartwheel and she stands before me

A cheeky laugh a teasing smile

Spinning into the next in this endless procession

White streaks stand out in the silver of the moonlight

Eyes that tell of a future already seen and a past well remembered

A dream in her eyes of a future told to her alone

Fading away into the anonymity of the dance

White fur to outshine the moon

An elegant dance the dancer oblivious to her surroundings

A beauty on the edge of adulthood

The queens spin faster and faster then vanish

I am Coricopat

I am Lust


	3. Envy

Macavity is pure evil

The junk yard is agreed on that

He nearly murdered Bombalurina

Yet she can love no-one but him

Munkustrap only cares about his job

Yet Demeter would do anything for him

He is the most respected cat in the tribe

I can never be him

Mistoffelees can do magic

I can't do that and he gets all the queens

Victoria my own mate fawns over him

I can't do magic

Tugger gets all the queens

Etcetera, Cassandra, Exotica, Tantomile

All of them worship the ground he walks on

Even when he mocks them

What should I do?

Should I become like them?

I know they don't mean to get every queen

Maybe Tugger does but the others don't

I long to be like them

To have their confidence and skills

To be them as they walk tall

To be one of them

Mungojerrie gets away with anything

Alonzo can get any queen

Coricopat is always believed

I can do none of these

I am the unwanted of the Junk yard

The one who wishes to be wanted

I am the ignored of the Junk yard

Who wants to be noticed

I will not live in the background all my life

I will become like them

I am Plato

I am envy


	4. Wrath

I am but a fictional character to the Jellicles

As they sing and dance beneath the light of the Jellicle Moon

A cat to scare the little kittens and make the adults smile

A cat that's an act faker than Etcetera

I live and breathe same as them

I cry and hurt the same as them

I sleep and laze about same as them

I smile and love same as them

I wait all year for my appearance

My starring role for once

The real me not the me interpreted by actors

The fake me

I live and breathe

Doesn't that make me real?

They will acknowledge me

Or they will pay

Every Jellicle ball I appear,

Do a few pirouettes and bow

Then I leave

This year that will change

I will no longer be a cat for them to laugh at

Jellylorum will no longer say he's not real

When a kitten has a nightmare about me

For even the adults will have nightmares about me

I will take over the Junk yard

I will succeed unlike Macavity

Now there is a cat who understands

Understand the true meaning of terror

I will rule the Junk yard

They will bow to me

As I have bowed to them

I will be their leader

I understand terror

As does Macavity

Together we can rule the Jellicles

And get our revenge

They will suffer as I have suffered

They will be punished for their ignorance

Ignorance is never bliss

Merely dangerous

I am FirefroreFiddle, Fiend Of The Fell

I am Wrath


	5. Despair

**A/N: Please go to my profile on vote in my poll for the pairing at the end of "Is That Too Much To Ask?". I really need those votes before I can publish the final chapters. Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far. To those who wanted me to use a certain cat in this story I am sorry if I haven't but I may use that cat in a different poem.**

* * *

I cannot be what the tribe wants

I cannot live up to their expectations

I cannot meet their standards

I cannot keep this act up for ever

I cannot live a lie

I cannot live this life

I cannot live a lie

I cannot live this life

I began living this lie

A lie made to hide me

Now it strangles me

I cannot live with it any longer

I cannot live a lie

I cannot live this life

I cannot live a lie

I cannot live this life

My lie wraps itself around me

Choking me in a dark fog

I cannot breathe any more

This lie is all I can see

I cannot live a lie

I cannot live this life

I cannot live a lie

I cannot live this life

My love believes my lie

She believes it implicitly

She has never challenged me

Is my lie so convincing?

I cannot live a lie

I cannot live this life

I cannot live a lie

I cannot live this life

This life is not me

This lie is not me

But has it now become me?

Am I only a lie?

I am The Rum Tum Tugger

I am Despair


	6. Pride

**A/N: Hope you like this latest instalment. The final sin is Sloth and I have something of an unexpected cat lined up for you. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and to anyone who asked for a certain cat I apologise if that cat was not included. Please vote in my poll because I only need three more people and I can finish "Is That Too Much To Ask?" otherwise it will be February before it gets completed. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

The Jellicles turn from me

Turn into the night

As though hiding their faces from a burning sun

They are scared of me

For I show them their darker side

Only two have embraced their true nature

Yet one could not handle it and returned

To seek the light she believes is out there

The other followed to protect her

To protect her from their family

They could never be like me

They could not cope

Yet it is easy

They deny their nature

And that is harder

Than embracing it

So why do they think I am such a monster?

I am stronger than they are that is true

But they could be as strong as me

If they only choose to be

Yet they turn from me

For they are scared of me

Though I used to be one of them

Now they think I have abandoned them

They are my tribe and I can teach them much

If they will only allow me to

They pride themselves that they have mystics

Yet I can defeat them in battle

Their mystics cannot hurt me

The Magical Mr. Mistoffelees

He nearly died at the Ball

Yet they think he is so powerful

It almost killed him to break through my defenses

And I was not supporting them at the time

If I had truly defended what I had taken

Then Mistoffelees would be dead

Tantomile cannot stop me

She has tried before and I stopped her

She is too weak to do anything to me

Coricopat is only counted as a mystic because of her

Without her he is nothing

She "lends" him her powers

They are useless

I can defeat the Jellicles any day

I am Macavity

I am Pride


	7. Sloth

**A/N: This is the last poem so enjoy and review because you know you want to really. **

**

* * *

  
**

The others work so hard

They believe I do too

I slide away from them

Find somewhere to sleep

Away from the hustle and bustle

Of the main junk yard

Away from the others

All I desire is black oblivion

I do not want to dance as the others do

I want to be left alone

To sleep and to dream

I want to hide from the others

To find my solace in quiet and darkness

To sleep in peace

To relax in private

I walk away from my friends

To find a place which can be mine alone

I wish to sleep

I wish to dream

I wish to be at peace

I wish to be left alone

I don't want to dance with Victoria

I don't want to hunt with Tumblebrutus

I know I should participate in life with the others

I know I should be sociable

I know I should seize the day

Not waste it away sleeping

I should be doing things

I am a Jellicle

So why am I so reluctant to dance

Unless the Jellicle moon appears

Then I will dance til I drop

I choose to sleep

I choose to be alone

Leave me be and let me sleep

I am Mr Mistoffelees

I am Sloth

* * *

**A/N: insanemistosingsmore asked for a Misto centred poem so here it is. Please review this and if you want to be especially nice then you could even vote in my poll for "Is That Too Much To Ask?". **


End file.
